The Magic Inside Of Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kaos teams up with Lord Licorice and they kidnap the six protectors of Candyland and King Kandy. Can Rachel, Crystal, Amelia, Kairi, Spellslamzer, and Thumpback save Candyland and stop the villainous duo? Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)
1. A Call For Help

**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Candyland Adventure belongs to Hasbro. Rachel, Amelia, and Crystal belong to me.**

* * *

**The Magic Inside Of Us**

**Chapter 1: A Call For Help **

Rachel turned over as she dozed, snuggling into her pillow and pulling the covers closer to her chin. Crystal, her little sister, was beside her, also snuggling into her pillow and burrowing deep under the covers. In another bed, Kairi was sleeping soundly and Amelia was snoring lightly from her bed on the other side of Rachel and Crystal's bed. As they slept, a soft _whoosh _filled the air, but it was so gentle that it didn't wake the four up. A light brown cloud that was sparkling appeared over Amelia and gently rested over her. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't awaken.

The same happened to Rachel, Crystal, and Kairi as clouds of red-and-white, rainbow, and light blue colors settled over them respectively, making them stir, but not awaken.

Rachel felt herself enter a dream-like state and she heard a voice whisper softly to her. _"Can you hear me?" _It asked. _"You have to help us." _

She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. _"Please," _the voice begged before it suddenly grew in intensity. _"HELP!" _

That jolted the Tech Portal Master out of a sound sleep and she screamed in surprise, making the other three girls scream in surprise as they were jolted awake by her scream.

As all four girls tried to catch their breaths and make sense of their surroundings, the door burst open and Spellslamzer and Thumpback came barging in, looking ready to go into protective mode. "What happened?" The tall Spell Punk asked, going over to the two sisters and Amelia while Thumpback went over to Kairi.

"We don't know," Amelia said. "I heard a scream and woke up."

"Me too," Kairi said.

"Me too," Crystal said as they all looked at Rachel, who looked dazed.

"Sorry," she said, trying to get her senses back. "I...I heard a voice."

She sat up, feeling Spellslamzer place a hand on her back. "I must have been hallucinating," the girl admitted a moment later.

"You heard a voice?" Amelia said. "I did too."

Rachel looked at her and she nodded. "It was a female and she said she needed help, but...I couldn't understand what she meant."

"Mine was male," the older girl said. "He said they needed help and then he screamed 'help' and that scared me as it was suddenly loud."

Crystal looked a bit scared. "I heard something too, but it sounded friendly," she said. "Though I don't know who it was."

Kairi looked curious. "I heard something too, but the voice sounded familiar," she admitted.

Spellslamzer and Thumpback looked at each other. "Okay, it's not coincidence that you and I hear voices and the girls do too," the whale said. "Something's going on."

Crystal looked up at her Spell Punk partner. "You heard something too?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, picking her up and holding her in one arm while scooping up Rachel and Amelia in his other arm. "Come on. I think we all need to talk to Master Eon about this."

"What do you think it could be?" Kairi asked, holding onto her man.

"Don't worry, my mermaid," the whale said soothingly, giving her a gentle kiss. "Master Eon will know and we'll get to the bottom of this mystery."

Rachel remembered she was still in her pajamas, as were her sister and friends. "Wait, let's get dressed first," she said.

A quick step into the magical changing curtains the girls had in the room and they came out looking ready for the day. Kairi was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers, her long brown hair hanging down her back. Amelia wore a gray shirt and black jeans with black sneakers with her blonde hair done in a braid, Crystal wore a green shirt and green jeans with white sneakers with part of her hair pulled back into a ponytail while the rest hung freely down her back and two flower sparkling barrettes, one on either side, finished the look and Rachel wore a purple t-shirt with black jeans and dark-blue sneakers, her hair done back into a French braid. "Let's grab some breakfast on the way to Master Eon's office," Amelia suggested.

"Good idea," Spellslamzer said. "I'm starved."

Ghost Roaster had made donuts that morning and the four girls and two Skylanders grabbed some before heading down the hall, the Spell Punk using his magic to make hot chocolate for the girls and his friend. "Thanks, Spells," Kairi said gratefully.

Rachel took a sip. "Oh, just what I needed," she sighed happily.

Master Eon was outside his office speaking to Hugo when he saw the group come up to him. "Ah, you must have felt your ears burning," he said with a smile.

Crystal looked confused. "My ears aren't burning," she said, feeling them to be sure.

Amelia giggled. "It's just a saying, Crystal," she said gently. "What Master Eon means is that he was just thinking about us, no doubt going to look for us too."

"Does it have to do with the voices we heard?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Master Eon said. "And what happened to you prior to your waking up."

They went into his office and he waved his hand in front of a viewing crystal. "Look," he said softly.

The view split into six different angles, showing the four girls, the Spell Punk, and the whale all sound asleep as clouds of something sparkly landed on them, each cloud a different color. A green cloud landed gently on Thumpback while a purple-and-pink one landed gently on Spellslamzer. "So I did feel some kind of magic," the Spell Punk said. "But I don't recognize it."

"And the colors are all different," Rachel pointed out. "What is it?"

Master Eon smiled gently before his face took on a grave state. "Are any of you familiar with Candy Land?" He asked.

Kairi gasped as she perked up. "Queen Frostine!" She exclaimed. "That's who I heard!"

"Candy Land?" Rachel asked before smiling. "I haven't played that game in a long time."

"What is Candy Land?" Crystal asked.

"It's a board game where players have to reach the Candy Castle," Amelia said with a smile.

"There's also a computer version too," Kairi said. "You have to help the inhabitants of Candy Land and they'll give you treats that you give to Gloopy at the Candy Castle and he'll help you, but you have to be careful of Lord Licorice, who doesn't want you to reach Candy Castle to get candy for the rest of Candy Land."

"Yes," Master Eon said before looking grave again. "I'm afraid Kaos has gone and teamed up with Lord Licorice this time to take over Candy Land."

They all gasped. "If he and Licorice take over Candy Land, they could possibly start conquering other parts of Skylands," Thumpback said in horror.

"The magic I sensed that settled on us felt strong," Spellslamzer said.

Master Eon nodded again. "The six protectors of Candy Land have given you six their powers," he said. "These powers will allow them to communicate with you as they are now part of you and you carry their hopes within you."

He now held up his staff. "As I call your name, come forward," he continued. "Kairi."

The Water Portal Master stepped up. "Kairi, you have Queen Frostine's magic within you and she has entrusted you with it. Use it wisely."

The brown-haired girl nodded seriously as Master Eon continued calling them.

"Crystal, you have Princess Lolli's magic; Amelia, you have Grandma Nutt's magic; Thumpback, you have Plumpy's magic; Spellslamzer, you have Jolly's magic; and last but not least, Rachel, you have Mr. Mint's magic."

Rachel's eyes widened. "The colors of the magics that we felt," she said. "They're the colors that the protectors represent, right?"

"Yes," Master Eon said as he got the Portal of Power ready. "You must all start at Mr. Pop's Candy Shop. That is a safe place and if anything should happen, you'll teleport there for your safety."

Kairi was excited about this and the others felt her excitement was contagious, despite the fact that they'd have to face Kaos and Lord Licorice. "Let's go, guys!" The Water Portal Master said. "I know the game by heart!"

The guardian of Skylands smiled. "That will help a little, but the obstacles you face will be different," he said. "Good luck to you all and return safely."

"You can count on us, Master Eon!" Amelia said.

"We'll beat Kaos and Lord Licorice!" Crystal said, standing tall.

"You will have to work fast," Master Eon said. "You will only have eight days to set things right."

"That's pretty tight," Thumpback said.

"Will that be enough time?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Of course it will," Spellslamzer said reassuringly. "You Portal Masters have face all other challenges and have come out on top before."

"He's right," Rachel said. "We can do this, guys. All together."

She placed her hand out with her palm facing the floor. Spellslamzer lifted up Crystal, who placed her hand on her sister's hand and the Spell Punk gently placed his over the young girl's hand. Amelia placed her hand over his and Kairi stacked her hand on top of Amelia's hand while Thumpback completed the stack, his large hand covering Kairi's hand. They all nodded to each other silently before looking at the glowing Portal. Rachel picked up Crystal while Spellslamzer picked up both sisters and Thumpback picked up both Amelia and Kairi and they stood before the Portal before diving into the bright light, feeling the G-forces sweep them away in one direction. "Hold on tight!" Amelia called out as the four girls clung to their friends, who tightened their holds to help the girls feel safe.

Master Eon nodded as he watched them make it to their destination. "Good luck, my friends," he said softly as the glow from the Portal died down and all became still in Skylanders Academy once again.

* * *

**Well, it looks like the girls and the two giants are off on another adventure, but can they stop Kaos and Lord Licorice? Or will the nasty duo succeed in their plans? Stay tuned to find out! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I am watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. The Candy Shop

**Chapter 2: The Candy Shop **

Rachel looked around as they were traveling through the portal to Candy Land. "If we weren't on a mission to stop Kaos and Lord Licorice, I'd be totally enjoying this ride," she said to Spellslamzer, who tightened his protective hold on her a little.

"I know what you mean," he said, glancing down at Crystal, who was holding onto her big sister. "You alright, Crystal?"

The little girl nodded. "I just don't want to get lost in the portal," she admitted.

"Don't worry, _mija._ Spells and I have got you," Rachel said reassuringly to her little sister.

Spellslamzer nodded and gently tickled Crystal's neck with one hand, making her giggle. "You're in good hands, kiddo," he said before looking up. "Alright, here's our stop."

Kairi and Amelia were holding on tight to Thumpback, who was getting ready for a landing. "You girls ready?" He asked.

"As we'll ever be," Amelia said.

"You bet!" Kairi said excitedly.

A few seconds later, the Water Giant and giant Spell Punk landed in crouched positions, cradling the girls in their arms protectively. After taking a moment to get their senses back, the two set the girls down on their feet. Rachel glanced around to see they were in a shop of sorts. "This must be Mr. Pop's Candy Shop that Master Eon said would be our safe area," she said.

"It is," Kairi said with a smile before she frowned. "And...he's almost out of candy."

It was true. The shelves were almost empty, but there were no customers either. "No one's here," Crystal said softly.

"Maybe they're in their homes to stay safe," Amelia said. "They no doubt heard about Kaos coming."

"And that the protectors have been kidnapped," Kairi said.

"We've got our work cut out for us then," Rachel said.

"When don't we?" Thumpback asked grimly.

"True," Amelia said. "Whenever it comes to Kaos, we always have our work cut out for us."

Spellslamzer suddenly tensed up and his magic gathered in his hands. "Someone's coming," he said.

A door opened and an elderly man came out. "Wait, Spells," Kairi said gently. "That's Mr. Pop. He owns this place."

Hearing that, the others relaxed and Mr. Pop looked at them in surprise before gasping at seeing Kairi. "Kairi," he said, a smile on his face. "Your grandmother was right. You would come when Candy Land needed you."

The brown-haired girl blinked. "You...You knew my grandmother?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," Mr. Pop said, nodding. "She was one of Candy Land's human protectors."

Everyone was stunned to hear that. "You mean...she helped fight Lord Licorice too?" Crystal asked.

Mr. Pop chuckled. "Oh, yes," he said. "She often times put him in his place. Kind Kandy thought of your grandmother as a daughter, Kairi."

To hear that her grandmother had a special connection to Candy Land made the brown-haired girl feel closer to her grandmother, who the girl had been close to when she had been alive. The others smiled, knowing this meant a lot to their friend. Mr. Pop smiled again before he pulled something out of his pocket. "Your grandmother made these, Kairi, and asked me to give them to you and your friends when you all arrived," he said.

What he pulled out looked like small chains, but Rachel recognized what they were. "Bracelets," she said. "And I think they're for putting charms on."

"Yeah, you're right," Amelia said.

"Charms? Are those like spells?" Crystal asked in confusion.

Spellslamzer chuckled. "Actually, a charm is a small item that you can put on a bracelet to remind you of a place you visited," he said gently. "Like how you got that Eel Plunger from the Secret Sewers Of Supreme Stink a couple weeks ago."

"Oh," the little girl said in realization.

Kairi picked up the chains and counted them. "There's six altogether," she said. "One for each of us."

The girls slipped theirs on their left wrists while Thumpback placed his on his anchor and Spellslamzer put his in one of his pockets. Rachel looked at the others. "Okay, so how do we go about this?" She asked.

"Listen closely and you'll know," Mr. Pop said with a smile. "But take note that there isn't much time. If the protectors aren't rescued, I'll have to close down my shop forever."

"We won't let that happen," Amelia said.

"We'll find Kaos and Lord Licorice, give them the what for, and rescue the protectors," Thumpback said with a firm nod.

"We have the magic of the protectors within us too," Spellslamzer said. "We can do this."

"Yes, we can," Kairi said firmly.

"Be careful, my friends," Mr. Pop said. "And good luck."

Thanking him, they set out, coming to a rainbow path, but before they could step on it, a sloshing sound reached them and they went to jump back, but it was too late for Rachel and Crystal, who were caught up in a tidal wave of brown, sticky liquid. "Help!" Crystal cried out as Rachel struggled to get free.

"What is that?" Amelia asked.

Thumpback grimaced. "Whatever it is, it's got a strong smell," he said.

Spellslamzer kneeled down to analyze it. "It's sticky and seems to be somewhat sweet, though a bit tart," he said.

Kairi gasped. "It's molasses!" She said, a bright smile on her face. "And there's only one molasses person I know. It's Gloppy!"

Rachel, who had caught Crystal in her arms, heard Kairi's exclamation and looked to see that she was right as a head and two arms suddenly rose from the thick brown liquid and lifted both sisters up. A face became visible and the friendly smile that appeared made the older girl smile back. "I'd forgotten about the friendly, molasses monster," she said.

"Sorry about sweeping you away," he said sheepishly, putting both girls down. Crystal looked up at him in surprise while Rachel noticed that she and her sister didn't have any molasses stuck to their clothing, despite having gone for an impromtu swim in it. She guessed that Gloppy had done something to make sure the girls didn't get the sticky stuff on themselves. She suddenly heard the young girl giggle and looked to see Gloppy was making a funny face that was making Crystal laugh. The others laughed too as Kairi came up to them.

"Hi, Gloppy!" She said brightly.

He looked at her and beamed. "Ah, it's you!" He said, giving her a big hug. "Your grandmother spoke highly of you."

The brown-haired girl blushed while Thumpback smiled. Spellslamzer chuckled while Amelia smiled and looked around before looking puzzled. "I don't remember the Molasses Swamp being near here when I played the game," she said. "It was always by King Kandy's Castle."

"It still is," Gloppy said. "When I heard news about you six arriving, I had to come meet you all for myself."

Rachel smiled at that before looking serious. "Gloppy, do you know where Kaos and Lord Licorice have the six protectors and King Kandy?" She asked.

The friendly swamp monster nodded. "He buried Kandy Castle under my swamp and put his castle on top of it," he said. "Not even I can reach them, because Lord Licorice has placed licorice sticks deep in the swamp."

Amelia frowned. "Then we're going to have to go through Licorice Castle to get to them," she said. "If he was able to sink Kandy Castle and build his own castle on top...,"

"Then Kaos helped him do so, without a doubt," Spellslamzer said grimly.

Gloppy nodded. "Hurry," he said urgently. "And listen carefully. The protectors will help you."

He slithered away and the six looked at each other before Crystal closed her eyes, hearing a familiar voice call out to her. She opened her eyes. "I think...I heard Princess Lolli," she said. "She wants someone to go to her forest and make sure the lollipops are okay."

"Then it sounds like we're off to Lollipop Woods," Rachel said and the others nodded.

"Come on, I know the way," Kairi said, stepping onto the colorful path and leading the way.

* * *

Lord Licorice cackled as he watched them through a crystal ball Kaos had. "Oh, they'll never be able to save Candy Land," he sneered.

"Not with their precious protectors as our prisoners," Kaos said with an evil smirk.

The protectors, who were in their prison cell nearby, smiled as they sensed the six that they had given their powers to had arrived. "They're here," Queen Frostine said softly.

"They've made it," Mr. Mint said in relief.

"The little one heard me," Princess Lolli said with a happy smile.

"Let's hope they have what it takes," Plumpy said.

"I'm sure they do," Jolly said with a nod.

"If they've answered the call and have already gone to Mr. Pop, then I have every confidence they'll save both us and Candy Land," Grandma Nutt said certainly.

King Kandy nodded. "If you six have confidence in them, then I'm sure we'll be free soon," he said.

He looked at Lord Licorice and Kaos, who were both cackling happily and gloating that the four humans and two Skylanders wouldn't be able to save Candy Land. "Be careful, my friends," he said softly as the crystal ball showed the group heading towards Lollipop Woods.

* * *

**Well, looks like the group is on their way to set things right, but how will it go? Stay tuned to find out! :) **

**Also, this story will follow the game loosely, but the group will have different activities to do. :) Next up: Lollipop Woods. **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	3. Lollipop Woods

**Chapter 3: Lollipop Woods **

Amelia fingered the charm bracelet around her wrist, deep in thought as she walked beside Rachel, who was carrying Crystal. Kairi was leading the way while Spellslamzer and Thumpback brought up the rear. The tall Spell Punk noticed the Light Portal Master seemed lost in thought. "Ami, are you alright?" He asked gently, calling her by her nickname.

She nodded. "I'm okay, Spells. I was just...thinking about how we're going to beat Lord Licorice and Kaos," she said.

"Lord Licorice can be defeated," Rachel said. "But we may have to deal with Kaos first before we deal with him."

"Before he can take over," Kairi said with a nod. "We can't let Licorice succeed and he might try while we're battling Kaos."

"My mermaid is right," Thumpback said. "Perhaps we could split up and one group take on Kaos and the other group take on Lord Licorice?"

"Not a bad idea," Spellslamzer said with a nod.

Crystal, who had been quiet as she was listening to Princess Lolli, who had told her that the lollipops were nearly gone. She now took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking at her older sister. "Is Lord Licorice scary?" She asked.

"No, just mean and power hungry," Kairi said reassuringly. "But we can't underestimate him as Kaos just might give him a power boost."

"I think we can count on that," Rachel said before thinking to herself. "Okay, how about Thumpback, Kairi, and Amelia go against Kaos while Crystal, Spellslamzer, and myself go against Lord Licorice?"

"Perfect," Amelia said with a nod. "I'm going to make Kaos see so much light, he'll need sunglasses just to look at me."

They all laughed heartily at that, Amelia's humor boosting their spirits before they noted that the grass was green and it was beginning to feel like summer. "Hey, is it just me, or does it feel like summer?" Thumpback asked.

"It feels like summer," Kairi answered. "Each part of Candy Land is in a certain season, depending on what candy is grown in that area."

"So like Peppermint Forest would be what season?" Amelia asked.

"Winter," the Water Portal Master said.

"That makes sense," Spellslamzer said. "Since peppermint is mostly a winter flavor."

"Ice Cream Sea would no doubt be winter, correct?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, that's more late summer," Kairi said gently. "Lollipop Woods, Grandma Nutt's house, and the Kandy Castle are all summer time while Gingerbread Orchard and Gumdrop Mountains are more spring time."

"We might need some warmer clothes for when we go into the Peppermint Forest," Thumpback said.

"I could whip us up some warm clothes in a jiffy," Spellslamzer said.

Crystal, still in Rachel's arms, began to see the very tops of something colorful. "Is that it?" She asked, pointing.

"Let's go see," Amelia said as they walked a little faster. It wasn't long before they saw that it was indeed lollipops they saw, but the forest looked a bit...thin.

"It looks like someone's been cutting down the lollipops," Kairi said.

"But it needs replenishing so that there'll always be lollipops," Rachel said before getting an idea and turning to Spellslamzer, who immediately caught on her train of thought.

"Let's see," he said, magic flowing from his hands.

"Wait!" A voice called out, making them jump. "Magic is good, but you can't regrow the Lollipop Woods with magic alone."

They all looked around, wondering who had said that. "Who said that?" Amelia asked.

"I did," came the voice again.

Thumpback looked up and blinked. "A talking sun?" He asked in surprise.

The others looked up and sure enough, they saw the sun smiling at them in a friendly manner. Kairi gasped happily. "Hello," she said pleasantly.

He smiled wider. "So you are the ones to save Candy Land," he said, his smile never fading. "If you're here, then perhaps one of you knows Princess Lolli?"

"No, but my sister has her magic," Rachel said, indicating to Crystal.

The sun looked happy to hear that. "Yes, I can sense their magics in you," he said. "The magic of the protectors. It's good to see their magic is in good hands."

Spellslamzer looked curious. "What did you mean when you said this forest can't be replenished by magic alone?" He asked.

"Magic is only part of the key, but for the forest to grow, you must plant new lollipops," the sun said. "See those saplings there?"

They turned to see where he pointed and they could see a bunch of saplings that looked ready to be transplanted. "Put those into the ground and then water them. After that, your magic will do what you wish it to do."

Amelia picked up a sapling. "Well, we better get started," she said.

"I can provide the water," Kairi said.

"And I can provide places to plant," Rachel said, her hands glowing with her telekinesis as she carefully dug holes into the ground.

Amelia, Thumpback, and Spellslamzer placed the new saplings into the holes and patted the soil into place around them. Crystal, who was watching, smiled as she then heard Princess Lolli's voice again.

"_Sing a little song. The lollipop plants love that," _she said.

The little girl gave it some thought before smiling and she suddenly began singing.

"_Little or big, some teeny small, _

_Colorful, bright, and ten feet tall, _

_Lollipop Woods needs them all, _

_For that's its name and call." _

The catchy ditty made the others smile and they sang along with the young girl, noticing how the lollipop saplings were growing with each word. Spellslamzer called up his magic, which seemed to react to the song and Crystal suddenly began glowing with a rainbow aura, an aura that reached out over all the lollipops and in mere moments, the lollipops they had planted had grown to stand over their heads and more popped up, making the forest look like new again.

"We did it!" Amelia said happily.

"Alright!" Thumpback said.

"Yes!" Spellslamzer cheered.

"Ya-hoo!" Kairi cheered happily.

"Hooray!" Rachel and Crystal said happily, the young girl dancing around as the rainbow aura grew brighter before it faded away gently, allowing them to see that the forest was replenished again.

The sun smiled. "Well done," he said as something swirled in front of him. "You've earned these."

The items floated closer to them and they each grabbed one, gasping as they saw what the items were. "They're charms!" Kairi said in excitement.

"Rainbow charms!" Amelia said happily.

"Awesome!" Rachel cheered.

"Yay!" Crystal squealed in excitement.

Spellslamzer chuckled. "So that's why Mr. Pop gave these to us," he said, holding up the charm bracelet he had, the rainbow charm merging with the bracelet. The others did the same to the others' charm bracelets.

"Okay, that's pretty cool," Thumpback said with a smile.

The sun smiled again. "Good luck to you all," he said.

"Thanks," Kairi said and the others echoed her statement before they headed out, eager to see where they would head to next.

* * *

_In Lord Licorice's dungeon... _

Princess Lolli smiled. "They did it," she said, making the others look at her. "They replenished the Lollipop Woods."

Hope filled the others. "I wonder where they're heading for now," Queen Frostine said softly.

Kaos came storming in and he didn't look happy. "The Lollipop Woods have been replenished!" He yelled.

Lord Licorice sighed. "Unfortunately," he said. "But no matter. They can restore Candy Land, but they'll never find our prisoners."

The dark Portal Master's mood didn't improve. "That better be the case or I'll destroy this place myself!" He declared before settling down somewhat. "Where are they heading for now?"

"It looks like Gingerbread Orchard."

"Oh, good. They'll never be able to do that challenge that we put there."

Plumpy smirked as he nodded. "My turn," he said, closing his eyes and concentrating.

* * *

**Well, looks like the gang has completed the first part of their journey, but will they be able to do the task that waits for them in Gingerbread Orchard? Stay tuned to find out! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames!~ And Happy Thanksgiving! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	4. Gingerbread Orchard

**Chapter 4: Gingerbread Orchard **

Feeling happy to have helped one part of Candy Land, the Portal Masters and two Skylanders were in good spirits. "I wonder where we'll go next," Amelia said.

"Well, Gingerbread Orchard and the Peppermint Forest are up this way," Kairi said, recalling the game. "And the Ice Cream Sea, Grandma Nutt's house, and Gumdrop Mountains are opposite of here."

"Ice Cream Sea sounds really good," Thumpback admitted.

"And Peppermint Forest," Rachel said.

"Hmm, it'll be hard to decide," Spellslamzer said.

"AHH!"

Thumpback's startled shout made them all jump and they turned to him as he looked around before looking startled. "I...I heard a voice," he said.

Kairi recalled what Master Eon had said. "You must be hearing Plumpy," she said. "You received his magic."

The whale began to calm down and nod. "I think you're right," he said before seeming to listen for a moment. "He asks that we go to Gingerbread Orchard."

"Well then, that's where we'll go," Rachel said.

"Gingerbread?" Crystal asked in excitement, recalling how she and her sister often ate gingerbread as part of their Christmas treats.

"It does sound yummy, doesn't it?" Amelia said in agreement.

"Okay, so which direction?" Spellslamzer asked.

"This way," Kairi said. "Gingerbread Orchard has the best sweet and juicy plums."

They walked along the path, stopping short when they heard voices. "What will we do with Plumpy gone?" Someone asked.

"Don't worry, he'll return," said another voice.

The group from Skylands looked at each other before cautiously approaching, seeing trees made out of gingerbread up ahead.

Kairi hadn't been kidding. The plums did look succulent and sweet. "Let's go!" Crystal said eagerly, grabbing Spellslamzer's hand and tugging. He chuckled and picked her up, walking toward the trees.

Thumpback froze when he heard a warning from Plumpy. "Watch your step!" He cried out.

The tall Spell Punk froze in place, just before some small voices were heard. "Hey, careful!" Said one.

"Don't step on us!" Said another.

They all looked down and Rachel gasped in shock. "Ants!" She cried out, seeing they were almost under Spellslamzer's feet. "Spells! There's an ant mound right at your feet!"

He looked down to see she was right and levitated, moving to the side to see a small group of ants looking up at them. "You could have destroyed our home!" One of them said.

Kairi kneeled down. "Sorry, guys," she said. "We didn't see you there."

The ants looked up at her and gasped. "It's her!" One of them said. "It's the lady's granddaughter!"

"He's right," said another. "Welcome, Kairi."

Amelia smiled. "Looks like you've got quite a fan club, Kairi," she said with a chuckle.

Thumpback smiled. "That's my mermaid," he said proudly.

Kairi smiled and the ants smiled too. "Well, I suppose you're all here because Plumpy's missing, right?" One ant said.

"Yeah!" Crystal said. "And we're going to find him and the others and stop big meanie Kaos and big meanie Lord Licorice!"

Her statement made the trees chuckle. "Such a determined young one," one of them said.

"You have no idea," Rachel said with a chuckle.

The ants seemed to perk up at Crystal's statement. "Well, then. If you're determined to stop those two and save Candy Land, then you're just the ones to help us," one ant said.

"What can we do to help?" Spellslamzer asked.

"Well, at around this time, Plumpy gathers all the plums and makes pies for the whole kingdom," the ant said. "We usually help him out, but with him gone, we've been trying to get the pies made, but so far, we haven't had much luck."

Amelia perked up. "We could help you with that," she said. "What do we need to do?"

"Well, first we need a lot of plums," the ant said. "Can you guys gather the plums from the Gingerbread Trees?"

"Yeah!" Kairi said.

"That sounds like fun," Rachel said as they headed over. Thumpback lifted Kairi up onto his shoulder so that she could get the fruit that was up high, making her smile at him as she began picking the plums, handing them to him to put in the basket by his feet. Amelia climbed one of the trees, who laughed when she did so, and sat on a sturdy branch to pick some plums and Rachel helped out by catching the plums her friend tossed down to her, placing them in a basket beside her. Spellslamzer lifted Crystal up and she began picking the plums nearest her, putting them in the bucket that was floating near her courtesy of the Spell Punk's magic.

"There's some high ones up there, Spells," the little girl said.

"Alright. Hold still now," he said, lifting her up with his magic so that she could get those plums.

"Wheeee!" The seven-year-old giggled, her giggles making the others smile. With all of them picking the plums, it wasn't long before they were finished. The ants were smiling as they saw all the plums.

"This is perfect," the lead ant said. "Enough for all the orders of plum pies we got in."

"Plum pie orders?" Thumpback asked.

"Yeah. Plumpy's plum pies are known all over Candy Land. No other plum pie compares."

The whale was still for a moment before chuckling. "He says he doesn't like to brag, but he is the official pie maker for Candy Land," he said.

Everyone else chuckled. "Well then," Rachel said, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's help our friends make those pies."

"Do we have all the ingredients?" Kairi asked.

"You bet we do," the lead ant said as the other ants began bringing out the flour, sugar, and other ingredients. "Just follow the recipe," he continued, pulling out a paper that was bigger than him.

Nodding, all six of them and the ants got going, making pies like crazy. The plums were mashed up and mixed with the other ingredients while the pie crusts were made and it wasn't long before they had made two hundred pies. "Whew!" Amelia said. "That was a blast!"

"I love making pies!" Kairi said happily.

"I do too, especially with my mermaid," Thumpback said with a smile, making his fiancée blush.

Spellslamzer chuckled. "You can tell we got into it," he said, dusting a bit of flour off his cloak.

Rachel chuckled at seeing Crystal covered in flour. "You look like you fell into the flour bag, hon," she said, gently brushing the loose flour from her sister's shirt.

"Or we had a flour fight," Amelia said with a laugh as she dusted herself off too. Rachel did the same before they all smiled and the ants looked happy.

"We filled all our orders," the lead ant said before smiling and giving a whistle. Six ants came out, each carrying an identical plum charm and three others came out carrying a sweet plum pie. "You guys earned these charms and a free pie as thanks for helping us."

"We were glad to help," Thumpback said.

The trees cheered as the six accepted the plum charms, putting them on their bracelets, before digging into the pie, enjoying the sweet treat.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Plumpy smiled. "They saved my Gingerbread Orchard," he said happily.

"They just might save Candy Land after all," Jolly said joyfully.

"Of course they will," Queen Frostine said. "They are true protectors, just as the ones before them have protected our home."

"Let's hope they are able to save our home in time," Mr. Mint said.

"I'm sure they will," King Kandy said reassuringly.

At least, they all hoped so.

* * *

**Alright! They've almost got half of Candy Land saved. :) Next up: the Peppermint Forest. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	5. Peppermint Forest

**Chapter 5: Peppermint Forest **

"Peppermint Forest, straight ahead," Kairi said. "Gumdrop Mountains, that way."

She pointed to the right and the group looked at the two paths, the one to Peppermint Forest being to shortest one. "I'm interested to see a forest made out of peppermint," Thumpback said.

"I must admit I am intrigued too," Spellslamzer said as he gave Crystal a piggy-back ride.

"Peppermint is yummy!" The little girl said excitedly.

Rachel chuckled, but agreed with her little sister. "That it is," she said.

"I'm curious too," Amelia said. "Guess that's where we should head next."

Agreeing, they took the path to Peppermint Forest, unaware that Lord Licorice was watching them nearby and he growled, vanishing back to his and Kaos' lair. The evil Portal Master just chuckled when he heard the news. "No worries, my evil partner," he said. "They'll fail at restoring Peppermint Forest for sure."

"I hope that is the case," Lord Licorice said. "Otherwise, they'll have half of Candyland saved."

"It will be the case," Kaos said.

They didn't notice Mr. Mint perk up and he closed his eyes, reaching out to the girl that had received his magic.

* * *

Feeling a tingly sensation around her shoulders that made her giggle, Rachel paused, closing her eyes.

"_Can you hear me?" _She heard the familiar voice of Mr. Mint ask.

She nodded. _"I can hear you," _she thought in her mind, hoping that the connection worked both ways. To her relief, it did.

"_I'm worried about the animals that live in my forest," _he said. _"They've been struggling to find food with Lord Licorice and his friend causing havoc." _

"_We'll help them find enough food," _Rachel promised. _"You have my word. What kind of food do the animals like?" _

"_All kinds of nuts, apples, and even carrots." _

"_Alright. Don't worry, we'll help them and we'll stop Lord Licorice and Kaos. They won't get away with this." _

She could have sworn she actually could tell he was smiling. _"Thank you. And good luck. Princess Lolli and Plumpy also say thank you." _

Nodding, Rachel opened her eyes to see the others were looking at her curiously. "You okay, Rach?" Thumpback asked.

She nodded again. "Mr. Mint contacted me," she said. "By the way, Princess Lolli and Plumpy say thank you."

Crystal and the whale both smiled as Kairi nodded. "Did Mr. Mint tell you what was wrong with the Peppermint Forest?" She asked.

"Yeah," the blonde-haired girl said. "The animals can't find enough food after what those villains did. We need to find any kind of nuts, apples, and carrots for them."

"We better hurry then," Amelia said.

They ran the rest of the way to the Peppermint Forest, stopping short to gaze in awe at the forest, which looked like a winter wonderland with candy canes that grew taller than Spellslamzer and Thumpback or other candy canes that grew in clusters. "It's pretty!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, it's an amazing place," Kairi said with a smile. "All of Candy Land is amazing."

"And we're going to make sure it stays that way," Spellslamzer said firmly.

Rachel saw the animals nearby. "Come on," she said. "Let's get hunting."

They immediately began searching and to their surprise, the animals weren't afraid of them, but rather seemed grateful for the help. Amelia touched the snow with her hand and to her surprise, it was only slightly cold, but yet looked like how snow did when it was really cold out. "Huh, the snow isn't that cold," she said.

Kairi saw what she meant. "Yeah, but how does it keep like this if it's not really cold?" She asked.

Thumpback noticed the air wasn't cold either, but rather a pleasant warmth. "Hmm, guess it's just magic," he said.

"Well, we've been to a few places in Skylands where the temperatures didn't exactly match the conditions," Rachel said. "Remember how the desert wasn't as hot as it is back home?"

"Yeah," Crystal said. "Is Candy Land like Skylands? Magical?"

"It would seem so," Spellslamzer said before feeling mischievous and forming a snowball in his hand, tossing it at Rachel, who let out a cry of surprise before looking over at the Spell Punk, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Spellsy," she said, using her telekinesis to pick up a bunch of snow, which levitated over the Spell Punk's head.

He actually looked a little nervous now. "Now, Rachel, it was just a joke," he said.

She grinned. "So it this," she said, snapping her fingers.

Spellslamzer ducked and covered his head, but didn't feel anything land on him. He curiously looked up just in time for Rachel to tackle him to the ground and her fingers went for his underarms, making him howl with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! THAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" He laughed out.

"Hey, you started it," she said, not letting up on the tickle torture.

"Let me help, sis!" Crystal said as she teamed up with the older girl, tickling Spellslamzer's stomach, which made him yelp and laugh even harder.

Thumpback, Amelia, and Kairi laughed at seeing that. "Those three really are close," the Light Portal Master said.

"Kind of like the rest of us," the Giant Whale said. "We're all close to each other."

Kairi smiled at him. "Yeah," she said before they heard squealing and saw Spellslamzer had pinned Rachel down and was tickling her to pieces. Crystal was trying to help her sister, but was giggling at her partner tickled her too. After a bit, he stopped and the girls were laughing before standing up and shaking the snow off themselves before Crystal noticed something.

"Look," she said.

Right where the three had been having their tickle fight, something was peeking out from under the snow. Curious, the three started digging and pulled up some red apples. Rachel looked at the others. "The food must be hidden under the snow!" She said.

Quickly, the others began digging like crazy, finding more apples, all kind of nuts, and carrots under the snow. "Huh, wonder why Licorice and Kaos buried the food under the snow?" Amelia said.

"I think because they counted on it being the one place we wouldn't look," Kairi said.

"Well, they didn't take Spellslamzer's mischievousness into account," Rachel said, playfully nudging the tall Spell Punk, who gave her shoulder a playful shove, knowing she was only teasing him.

Crystal giggled as she saw the animals come closer and she began passing out the food. The others pitched in and it wasn't long before the animals had enough food. Rachel then noticed a peppermint stick nearby that had holes in it and she grew curious, picking it up. "Looks like a flute," she said to herself before decided to attempt to play it.

To her surprise, she could play it and the others smiled as the older girl played a happy tune, to which the animals cheered and the owl flew closer, something in his talons. Flapping before Crystal, he gave a friendly hoot and the little girl held out her hands, to which the owl dropped six candy cane charms into them. She gasped. "New charms!" She said happily before looking at the owl. "Thank you!"

The others came over and soon placed the new charms on their bracelets as they saw the snow covered the ground once again. "We did it!" Kairi said happily.

"Half of Candy Land is now restored!" Amelia said happily.

"Yay!" Crystal cheered, jumping around. Spellslamzer caught her and lifted her up over his head, making her giggle happily while Thumpback pulled Kairi into a hug. Rachel put Mr. Mint's flute away and smiled, nodding.

"We'll save Candy Land yet," she said. "I've got the perfect tactic in mind to defeat Lord Licorice and Kaos."

They all nodded and perked up. Kairi took a look around and noticed a sign post that listed where the path led. "Hey, Gumdrop Mountains is just that way," she said before gasping. "I can see them!"

They took a look and saw that the Gumdrop Mountains were not that far away. "Come on!" Rachel said, running up ahead with the others following her.

* * *

In the castle, Lord Licorice and Kaos were fuming. "We've lost half of Candy Land!" The candy villain said angrily.

"I know, you fool! Now quiet so I can think!" Kaos yelled.

The prisoners smiled and Mr. Mint looked relieved. "They did it," he said.

"It's not over yet, but I think they're going to succeed," King Kandy said.

In Skylands, Master Eon smiled. It was almost the end of the first day and yet the Portal Masters and Skylanders had already saved half of Candy Land. "Well done," he said softly.

Hope began to fill everyone as the group continued on their journey.

* * *

**Well, half of Candy Land is saved. Will they be able to save the rest of it and stop Lord Licorice and Kaos? Stay tuned to find out! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	6. Gumdrop Mountains

**Chapter 6: Gumdrop Mountains **

Kairi leaned back against Thumpback. "Oh, this is just what we needed," she said.

"I agree," he said. "All that candy was making me hungry."

Rachel chuckled. "Guess we got so wrapped up in helping Candy Land that we didn't think about lunch until Amelia mentioned it," she said.

The Light Portal Master looked a little sheepish. "Well, we're going to need our strength for helping the rest of Candy Land," she said.

"That we will," Spellslamzer said with a smile.

Crystal giggled. "This picnic is great, Spells," she said and the others echoed her statement.

When Amelia had suggested they stop to have lunch, the tall Spell Punk had used his magic to make them a delicious meal and he smiled as he watched his friends and Portal Master enjoy the meal of ham sandwiches, potato salad, celery and carrot sticks, and cream soda for drinks. For dessert, they ate the plum pie that the ants from the Gingerbread Orchard had given them. "Okay, that was literally the best plum pie I've ever had," Thumpback said.

"Same here," Kairi said with a smile. "I hope things are well back home."

"I'm sure they are," Rachel said gently. "Master Eon has the others Skylanders and Portal Masters on call in case something happens while we're here."

"Let's hope nothing does happen," Amelia said.

Spellslamzer nodded before getting an idea and scooping up Crystal into his arms. The little girl yelped in surprise but then squealed with laughter as the giant Spell Punk's fingers playfully wiggled into her sides and stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed to the young girl.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SPELLS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The Life Portal Master laughed, squirming to get free of her mischievous friend.

Smirking, Rachel used her telekinesis to pin Spellslamzer down before she pounced at him and helped her sister tickle the Spell Punk's underarms and he howled with laughter, squirming to get free, but the Tech Portal Master's telekinesis was too strong. The others chuckled and smiled at seeing the three of them messing around.

* * *

Back in Licorice Castle, Kaos and Lord Licorice were watching the group and cringing, covering their ears as laughter filled the room. "Oh, that awful sound!" The Candy Land villain said.

Kaos grimaced. "Quick! To the soundproof room!" He said and his partner in crime didn't argue as they ran for the safety of the soundproof room, which worked both ways to keep sound from getting out and sound from getting in.

The six Protectors and King Kandy laughed heartily. "Well, serves them right," Princess Lolli said, giggling.

"Seems even Lord Licorice can't stand laughter," Plumpy said.

Mr. Mint was looking at the viewing crystal and he smiled at seeing Rachel and her sister tickle the tall Spell Punk, who turned the tables on them and tickled them, making them laugh as the tickle fight continued. "Hmm, I know Lord Licorice is ticklish, but I wonder if that Kaos is," he said.

"How do you know Lord Licorice is ticklish?" Queen Frostine asked.

"Oh, he wandered into my Peppermint Forest once and a few of the snowmen caught him in one of their traps and tickled him," the peppermint man said with a chuckle. "I was surprised myself, but told Licorice if he ever came back, not only would the snowmen tickle him, but I would too."

Jolly laughed heartily. "Bet he took that to heart," he said.

"Oh, he did," Mr. Mint said. "I haven't seen him in the Peppermint Forest since."

"Hmm, perhaps when this is over, we should tickle that villain to pieces," Plumpy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Princess Lolli said excitedly. "It would keep him in line."

"That it would," King Kandy said thoughtfully. "And it's harmless too."

Queen Frostine smiled. "Next time that Kaos comes near, one of us will poke his side to see if he's ticklish," she said, to which the others agreed before they gazed at the viewing crystal and saw that the tickle fight had stopped with the three calling a truce and they packed up the picnic basket, leaving their picnic spot looking exactly as they had found it. "Looks like they're headed to your place, Jolly."

"Oh, then I better reach out to that tall cloaked being then," he said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Spellslamzer paused as he felt a somewhat ticklish feeling fall over him and he chuckled. "Girls, come on," he said without heat. "I thought we called a truce."

Rachel and Crystal looked at him. "We did," the former said.

"Yeah," the young girl said.

He looked at them. "Wasn't that you two tickling me just now?" He asked.

They shook their heads. "It wasn't us," the older girl said before understanding dawned on her face. "You felt a tingling sensation, didn't you?"

"Well, more of a tickling sensation, but yes," the tall Spell Punk said with a nod.

Rachel at once realized what it was. "I think Jolly's trying to get in touch with you," she said. "I felt a similar sensation before Mr. Mint spoke to me."

Spellslamzer stopped and closed his eyes, his magic wrapping around him in a mystical pink aura and sure enough, he heard someone that he didn't recognize speaking.

"_You have a close bond with the girls," _the jolly voice said. _"I'm Jolly, guardian of the Gumdrop Mountains." _

"_How are you and the other guardians doing?" _Spellslamzer asked.

"_We are doing well, despite being prisoners," _Jolly replied. _"And we're all happy that you're all doing well. Just be careful. Lord Licorice and that Kaos fellow aren't happy and are planning something." _

"_We'll keep our eyes open," _the tall Spell Punk promised. _"And thank you. We are headed to Gumdrop Mountains now. What can we do there to help?" _

"_Help the miners mine some new candy." _

"_Mine candy?" _

"_Yes. Any kind of candy mined from the Gumdrop Mountains is sweet, but if you mine candy that are certain colors, something amazing will happen. Good luck. Oh, and tell Rachel that Mr. Mint thanks her." _

"_Thank you. And I will." _

Spellslamzer opened his eyes and smiled. "Jolly asked that we help the miners mine some new candy in the Gumdrop Mountains," he said. "If we mine candy that is certain colors, something amazing will happen."

"You had me at new candy," Kairi said with a giggle.

"I've helped Doom Stone do some mining before," Amelia said with a smile. "It's actually a lot of fun."

"We best get going then," Thumpback said as he picked up Kairi and stepped onto the rainbow path that would take them right to Gumdrop Mountains. It was just a short distance away from where they had stopped to enjoy their lunch.

Spellslamzer placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Jolly wanted me to tell you that Mr. Mint says thank you," he said.

She smiled. "He's welcome," she said. "They all are. We're going to save Candy Land and teach Lord Licorice and Kaos a lesson."

Crystal excitedly grabbed their hands. "Come on!" She said, dragging them towards the Gumdrop Mountains.

When they arrived, they found some of the miners pushing carts filled with red candy that looked delicious. One of the miners saw them and waved to them. "Hi!" He said. "Can we help you?"

"Actually, we were hoping we could help you," Kairi said. "We heard you guys mine candy here."

"Some of the best in Candy Land," the miner said proudly before looking a little deflated. "But we need to mine some different-colored candy. The trouble is, some of the candy is really high, higher than some of us can reach."

"Can you show us?" Amelia asked.

The miner led them into the cave where Spellslamzer and the Light Portal Master created balls of light to help light the way. Inside the mine, they were speechless with surprise.

The walls and ceiling were shimmering with all different colors of candy. "This reminds me of the rock candy some souvenir stores sell," Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"The rock candy crystals on a stick?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," the older girl said.

"Oh, I love those!" Kairi said with a smile.

"Me too!" Crystal said.

The miner smiled. "We make those too," he said. "But we need many colors."

Thumpback grew thoughtful. "Are the walls of this cave thick?" He asked.

"Very thick," the miner replied. "In fact, the mine magically replenishes whatever has been mined out."

"So there's always enough for everyone," Spellslamzer said thoughtfully before getting an idea. "Thumpback, your anchor."

Catching on, the whale gathered the chain tightly in his hands. "Stand back," he said to the others, who did so as the giant whale swung his arm and slammed the anchor into a nearby wall. The place shook and a huge chunk of blue rock candy and yellow rock candy fell from the ceiling. Everyone was amazed until they looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on," Kairi said. "Let's use our powers and help out."

The girls powered up to their Imaginator powers and each selected an area to work on while Spellslamzer and Thumpback moved to do the same.

Rachel floated in front of a section of purple rock candy and unleashed her shuriken in fast and furious waves, each shot hitting home and purple rock candy fell like a waterfall into the cart right underneath where she was working. The miners watched in amazement as Kairi used her strong singing voice to mine the blue rock candy, Crystal used her vines to mine the green rock candy, and Amelia shot rainbow beams of light at the indigo rock candy that she was in front of, making it come loose and fall into a waiting cart.

Thumpback continued to swing his anchor, aiming it at the orange rock candy while Spellslamzer fired magic orbs at the yellow rock candy. It was quite a sight to see as the colorful candy fell like sparking waterfalls into the mining carts that the miners pushed underneath the falling candy and pushed to the edge of the cave when the cart was full.

With them all working together, it wasn't long before they had many carts filled with the rock candy that was all colors of the rainbow. The miner that had first led them into the cave smiled. "Now watch," he said.

The candy began glowing and before their eyes, a rainbow appeared and bent around before settling into what looked like an elaborate slide. "That will take you to Grandma Nutt's house," the miner said, smiling again. "But first...,"

They watched as the candy that had been mined glowed again before turning into colorful gumdrops and the same rock candy on the stick that the girls had been talking about earlier and the miner handed them all bags filled with each color of the rock candy. "A thank you from all of us," he said. "Oh, and one more thing."

The other miners came forward, holding gumdrop charms in their hands. The six travelers took one charm each, adding it to their charm bracelets. "Thank you," Rachel said with a smile.

"No," the miner said with a gentle smile. "Thank _you, _brave travelers. Best of luck to you."

Thanking him again, the group waved to the other miners before going to the rainbow slide. "Ready?" Kairi asked.

"Ready!" They all said in unison before they let out cries of happiness and joy as they slid down the fun slide, seeing Grandma Nutt's house coming up fast.

* * *

_Back at the castle..._

Kaos looked ready to throw a fit. "How are they figuring out what to do?!" He asked no one in particular. "We made the challenges hard! There is no way they could be solving them this fast!"

"At this rate, they'll have all of Candy Land restored before the day is over," Lord Licorice said.

"NO!" Kaos roared before glaring at the viewing crystal and then going over to the prison cell where the six protectors and King Kandy were. "We might just have to move the prisoners," he said after a moment.

Quickly, Queen Frostine reached through the bars and gently poked Kaos' side, pulling her hand back quickly. The evil Portal Master let out a surprised squeak and turned quickly, but he saw none of the protectors had moved. He looked around. "Who dares to poke me?!" He demanded to know.

"No one," Lord Licorice said with an annoyed sigh as Kaos continued ranting, squeaking again when something poked his side, but he couldn't figure out who or what it was.

The six protectors and King Kandy smiled before the king turned to Jolly. "They found the candy to form the rainbow slide," he said.

"Ah, then they'll be at Grandma Nutt's house soon," Jolly said, looking at said lady, who smiled.

"We'll soon be free," she said and the others nodded, hope filling them some more.

* * *

**Well, this chapter really took off on me. :) **

**Will they be able to solve the challenge at Grandma Nutt's house? Stay tuned to find out! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	7. Peanut Brittle House

**Chapter 7: Peanut Brittle House **

"Whee!" Kairi whooped happily as they slid down the rainbow slide.

"Ya-hoo!" Rachel cried out with glee.

"This is awesome!" Amelia said, a huge smile on her face.

"Yay!" Crystal cheered, giggling happily.

"Whoo-hoo!" Thumpback cheered loudly.

"Yee-haw!" Spellslamzer cried out, having learned the expression from Rachel sometime back and the girls giggled before seeing the end of the slide was coming up.

"Grandma Nutt's house! Straight ahead!" Kairi called out.

"Get ready to land!" Rachel called out as she saw Amelia land and get up fast before the Tech Portal Master landed and moved fast too, standing beside the Light Portal Master as they watched the others come in for a landing.

Thumpback was next and he waited at the end, catching Kairi in a hug as she reached out to him, giggling when he caught her. Spellslamzer was the last to arrive with Crystal in his lap as the little girl giggled and upon reaching the bottom, the giant Spell Punk lifted the child up into the air, making her laugh again before he set her on his shoulders and she rested her arms on his hooded head.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, they all looked up to see Grandma Nutt's house. "Wow," Amelia breathed. "Look. Her house is made up of candy and peanut brittle."

"Now that's cool," Thumpback said with a smile.

Crystal's eyes were big and round. "It's like a gingerbread house, only better!" She said.

Spellslamzer chuckled. "In a way, it is," he said. "I wonder what task awaits us here."

"Well, if I remember right, Master Eon said Amelia received Grandma Nutt's magic," Kairi said as they all turned to the Light Portal Master, who looked confused.

"Um, what's supposed to happen?" She asked.

"Well, we heard the voices of the protectors that we're connected to," Rachel said. "Grandma Nutt should be able to contact you telepathically."

Nodding, Amelia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to clear her mind and listen closely, but she didn't hear anything. Still, she waited patiently, as did the others, who were curious and growing a little worried too.

* * *

Grandma Nutt was having a little trouble trying to speak telepathically to Amelia. "It works like thought to thought, right?" She asked.

"Yes," Mr. Mint said. "Try to picture the girl in your mind."

The lady did that and finally got a clear picture of Amelia. "Alright, I see her," she said.

Queen Frostine gasped. "Shh!" She said urgently. "Those two villains are coming."

Quickly, they grew quiet as Kaos and Lord Licorice came in. "I say we melt the ice cream," the short Portal Master was saying. "I can easily melt it and there will be no way for those Poser Masters and their stupid sidekicks to fix it."

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Lord Licorice said. "What about Grandma Nutt's house?"

"Oh, we could always smash it," Kaos said, smirking. "After all, peanut brittle is meant to be broken, yes?"

The Candy Land villain smiled. "Ah, now you're talking," he said. "Perhaps we should go in person to stop our enemies."

"Hmm, not a bad idea," the evil Portal Master said. "But...we'll need disguises."

The two walked off, leaving the prisoners behind and not giving them a second thought. Princess Lolli turned to Grandma Nutt. "Try reaching out to the girl," she said encouragingly. "She should be able to hear you."

Grandma Nutt tried again, closing her eyes and reaching out with her mind.

Amelia felt the same tingling sensation Rachel and Spellslamzer had described and she took a deep breath. "Grandma Nutt?" She asked aloud.

"_Can you hear me, dear?" _A grandmotherly voice asked.

"_Yes, I can hear you." _

"_Oh, good." _Grandma Nutt paused. _"You must be careful. Lord Licorice and that awful Kaos are headed your way to destroy my house." _

"_We won't let that happen," _Amelia promised her firmly. _"What can we do?" _

"_You must make some new flavored peanut brittle," _Grandma Nutt told her. _"All the ingredients are in my kitchen. You're welcome inside, but be cautious. Our enemies will be in disguise." _

The Light Portal Master nodded. _"Don't worry. We'll spot them from a mile away. And on the peanut brittle, can it be any flavor or does it have to be certain flavors?" _

"_Whatever you choose. Just be sure to taste test it the mixture before you put it in to bake. You'll want it to taste good." _

Amelia nodded again and looked up at everyone. "Okay, Kaos and Lord Licorice are on their way and in disguise," she said. "Grandma Nutt asked that we make some new flavored peanut brittle. All the stuff we need is in her kitchen and she said we're welcome into her home."

Rachel grew curious. "Are those villains coming to face us head on?" She asked.

"Actually, to smash Grandma Nutt's house," the younger girl said.

"They must be hopping mad that we're completing the quests and almost have all of Candy Land saved," Kairi said.

"We better be careful then," Thumpback said.

Crystal got an idea and whispered it to Spellslamzer, who nodded and whispered it to Rachel, who nodded in agreement. "Thumpback, can you keep watch for us? Spells and Crystal will be watching too," she said.

"I can do that," the whale said.

The Tech Portal Master nodded and looked at Kairi and Amelia. "You two, with me," she said. "I've got a few ideas about the peanut brittle."

"Same here," Kairi said.

"Well, let's get cooking," Amelia said, opening the door and the three older girls went in while the Giant whale, tall Spell Punk, and Life Portal Master stood guard outside.

Amelia found the recipe that Grandma Nutt had and followed it carefully until she had the base mixture. "Okay, she said new flavors and they could be whatever we choose," she said.

Rachel held up a jar of maple syrup. "How about maple syrup peanut brittle?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" Kairi said in excitement before holding up some chocolate. "Chocolate peanut brittle!"

"Those both sound good," Amelia said.

"Hey, how about we do one with the maple, one with the chocolate, and then for another, we combine the two?" Rachel suggested. "Chocolate maple peanut brittle."

"I like that!" Kairi said enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's get mixing."

It didn't take long to mix up two separate bowls of the base mixture of peanut brittle and they worked together to do one with the maple syrup, one with the chocolate, and the third with both. They tasted the mixtures before smiling and nodding.

"So according to the recipe, we have to put them in the oven," Kairi said, reading the small card.

They did so and it wasn't long before the delicious peanut brittle was ready. "Let's make some more," Amelia suggested. "I'm curious to see how marshmallow peanut brittle tastes."

"That actually sounds yummy," Rachel said before smiling. "Hey, Grandma Nutt said that our enemies are coming, right?"

"Yeah?" Kairi asked.

Rachel motioned them closer and whispered a plan. The other two girls nodded and all three got to work.

* * *

Kaos and Lord Licorice, disguised as old beggars, came up the rainbow path, ready to cause some damage. They waited and watched as Rachel went to Spellslamzer and whispered something to him and he nodded, his hands glowing with his magic. Thumpback came over and Rachel whispered something to him and he nodded, smiling.

"What's that all about?" Lord Licorice asked.

"Let's find out," Kaos suggested before changing his voice to sound older as they went forward.

Crystal spotted them and whispered to her sister, who turned and smiled. "Hello," she said. "You're just in time for the contest."

"Contest?" Lord Licorice asked, his voice a bit deeper in an effort to further disguise himself.

"Yes," Spellslamzer said before chuckling. "A sticky contest."

A moment later, Thumpback poured the sticky mixture of peanut brittle all over the two, who cried out in surprise as they quickly shed their disguises to reveal who they were. "Well, well, if it isn't Kaos and Lord Licorice," Kairi said with a cocked eyebrow.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "You want to fool us, you got to do better," she said, summoning some vines from the ground and making the two villains quickly dance around to avoid being caught, but Rachel had a small bowl of brittle in her hand and she poured it on the two villains before lifting Kaos with her telekinesis and making him face plant against Lord Licorice's upper back. As a result, the two go stuck and were trying to escape, which only made the Portal Masters and two Skylanders laugh harder as the two villains quickly made their way down the path to return to the castle.

Spellslamzer and Thumpback both smiled. "Well, serves them right," the latter said.

"Indeed," the former said in agreement.

The girls brought out their creations to share with the three and a squirrel came up to them, looking curious and they shared a few pieces with him. The squirrel seemed to like it so much that he literally went nuts with scampering around and chittering happily before disappearing in his home in a tree and popping out a moment later, carrying something. Going up to the group, he set something down in front of them and Amelia gasped.

"It's another charm!" She said excitedly.

She was right. It was a charm of a peanut. Smiling, they placed the new charms on their bracelets, looking at them proudly.

"Five charms for five places," Kairi said, smiling.

"We've almost got all of Candy Land saved!" Crystal cheered happily.

"She's right," Spellslamzer said. "There's just one more place, correct?"

"Yes, the Ice Cream Sea," Kairi replied.

"Which means we'll soon learn what to do when Queen Frostine contacts you, my mermaid," Thumpback said, making her giggle.

Rachel looked up to see the sun was setting in the west sky. "You know, we've had a busy day today," she said. "And it's going to be dark soon. We might want to set up camp."

Amelia heard Grandma Nutt call to her and she closed her eyes, smiling and nodding. "Thank you, Grandma Nutt," she said before opening her eyes. "She said we can sleep in her home for the night."

Grateful, the group went inside, opting to sleep in the cozy living room while Spellslamzer set up a protection spell to alert them if anyone tried to enter while the group was sleeping. There were three large couches that looked very comfy.

Thumpback chose one of the couches and settled down, feeling sleepy right away and motioned Kairi over. She went up to him and he picked her up, placing her beside him. Smiling, she leaned her head on his chest while he held her protectively.

Rachel and Amelia chose another couch and were soon sound asleep themselves while Spellslamzer took the third couch, lifting Crystal up and placing her on his chest. Yawning, the Spell Punk saw that Thumpback and Kairi were sound asleep and he nodded, looking at Crystal, who looked to be fighting off sleep and he chuckled.

"Sweet dreams, little one," he said softly, gently stroking her head. That put her to sleep and he leaned his head back and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Back at the castle, the six guardians and King Kandy laughed at seeing that Kaos and Lord Licorice were stuck together. "Serves you right," Grandma Nutt said with a curt nod.

"Ugh! Let's just get unstuck. I've got a headache," Kaos complained.

"You're not the only one," Lord Licorice grumbled as both headed out and the protectors saw it was nighttime.

"We should rest ourselves," King Kandy said gently.

Agreeing, they all fell asleep, hope filling them that tomorrow, Candy Land would be restored and they would be free.

* * *

**Well, Kaos and Licorice got in a sticky situation, hmm? :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	8. Ice Cream Sea

**Chapter 8: Ice Cream Sea **

The next morning was bright and clear as beams of sunlight shone through the windows, one beam landing on Rachel's face and she yawned before stretching and sitting up. Amelia stirred beside her and sat up too. "Is it morning?" The Light Portal Master said.

"Looks like it," Rachel said before they heard a scurrying sound. Thumpback and Kairi woke up with a start and the whale held his fiancée protectively.

"What was that?!" Kairi whispered in alarm.

Amelia looked out the window and saw the same squirrel that had given them the peanut charms outside the window and he looked at them as if encouraging them to get up. "I think it was just the squirrel trying to wake us up," she said with a smile.

Rachel nodded before seeing Crystal and Spellslamzer were still asleep. "Well, let's get up for the day," the Tech Portal Master said. "We've got one more part of Candy Land to save before taking on Kaos and Lord Licorice."

With that, she got up and went over to her sister, gently shaking the little one's shoulder. Crystal stirred, but didn't open her eyes. Spellslamzer gave Rachel the same reaction when she gently shook his shoulder. Thumpback chuckled and came over, carefully pinning down the sleeping Spell Punk, winking at Rachel, who grinned and motioned Kairi and Amelia over. "Tickling always gets Crystal up," she whispered to them. "I bet it would do the same for Spells."

"I'll get Crystal," Kairi offered.

"I'll help you with Spellslamzer, Rach," Amelia said.

"Okay, get ready," Rachel said as Thumpback made sure he had a good hold on the Spell Punk. "And...now."

Kairi scooped up Crystal and began tickling her. The little girl woke up with a giggle and began squirming, squealing when the Water Portal Master blew a raspberry into the young girl's neck.

Rachel and Amelia began tickling Spellslamzer's underarms and he woke up with a start before laughing and his whole body froze up. "Well, well, so he goes into tickle paralysis when his underarms are tickled, huh?" Thumpback asked.

"Yup," Rachel said with a grin. "It's his number one tickle spot."

Seeing the Spell Punk wasn't going anywhere, the whale got a sneaky idea and moved to the side, his fingers wiggling into Spellslamzer's stomach. The giant Spell Punk howled with laughter as he couldn't even squirm to get away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out. "GUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUYS! COME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHON! I'M UP! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUP!"

Giggling, Rachel and Amelia stopped tickling him and Thumpback stopped too, letting their friend rest. Spellslamzer gave them a playful glare. "You just wait," he said with mock seriousness. "I'll get you guys good one morning."

Rachel playfully poked his underarm and he jumped, looking at her. "But remember, Spells, we know how to make you squeal," she said teasingly.

Kairi came over with a giggling Crystal, who was recovering from the tickle torture. "Can we do that again?" The little girl asked.

The look of horror on Spellslamzer's face at that suggestion made the others laugh. "I think Spells is a little worn out from the tickle torture," Amelia said kindly. "And we should save our strength for what task awaits us at the Ice Cream Sea."

"She's right," Kairi said, grinning excitedly. "I hope Queen Frostine will be able to get in touch with us."

"I hope so too," Thumpback said. "And I hope Kaos and Lord Licorice are still trying to get unstuck from the peanut brittle prank yesterday."

"Let's hope so," Rachel said.

Spellslamzer stood up and stretched before rubbing his hands together. "First off, we need some breakfast," he said, snapping his fingers.

A breakfast feast was laid out on the table and the travelers sat down to a hearty breakfast before heading out on their way, finding the path to the Ice Cream Sea. "I hope we can restore it," Amelia said softly.

"How many days do we have left?" Crystal asked.

"Quite a few," Rachel said. "Considering we traveled through the rest of Candy Land yesterday and restored it."

"True," Thumpback said with a nod.

* * *

_In the dungeon..._

King Kandy and the six protectors woke up, seeing Kaos and Lord Licorice were still asleep and both apparently still stuck. Plumpy and Jolly stood guard while Mr. Mint nodded to Queen Frostine, who took a deep breath and reached out to Kairi.

The Water Portal Master stopped for a moment. "Hey, I think Queen Frostine's trying to reach me," she said, making the others stop and they waited patiently as Kairi closed her eyes and listened.

"_Your name is Kairi, correct?" _Came Queen Frostine's voice.

"_Yes, that's me," _the brown-haired girl replied. _"Are you and the others okay?" _

"_We're alright, despite being prisoners, but you and your friends have brought us hope about Candy Land soon being completely restored." _

"_It's been fun and we love upsetting Kaos and any other villains." _

Queen Frostine smiled at that before taking a deep breath. _"To restore the Ice Cream Sea, you must make some new ice cream and help the area become cool again. If it's too warm, the ice cream will melt again." _

Kairi nodded. _"We can do that." _

"_Thank you," _the Queen said. _"Good luck." _

The Water Portal Master opened her eyes. "We need to make some new ice cream and help the area cool down," she said. "If it gets too warm, the ice cream will melt again."

Crystal grinned. "We know how to make ice cream!" She said happily.

"It's true, we do," Rachel said.

"We better get to the Ice Cream Sea quickly then," Amelia advised.

"If only we had something to ride in," Thumpback said.

"Or if we could fly," Spellslamzer said.

Rachel grinned. "I can help with that," she said, floating upwards a little before reaching out her telekinesis to her sister and friends, who grinned as they realized what she had in mind. "Hang on."

With that, the Tech Portal Master flew them all to the Ice Cream Sea, or rather what was left of it, as they only saw melted ice cream with muted colors. A shark was swimming in it, but he didn't look happy. "Okay," Kairi said before looking at Spellslamzer. "You wouldn't by chance have a giant ice cream maker up your sleeve, would you?"

He chuckled and pulled out a small ice cream maker. "Just watch," he said, using his magic to make the small ice cream maker grow bigger. Thumpback grabbed the crank and he smiled.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," he said.

The ingredients they needed were nearby thankfully, so with a bit of shape-shifting magic from the Spell Punk, they were making ice cream, adding nuts, sprinkles, fruit, cookies, and food coloring, making each batch really stand out and they watched as the giant mountains of ice cream they created floated onto the sea and thanks to them working so quickly, the area was cooling off again. Soon, it was as pleasant as a air conditioner on a hot day and the ice cream was really brightening up the place. "Hey, let's give the ice cream smiley faces," Kairi suggested.

"Yeah!" Crystal agreed.

"Sounds like fun," Amelia said.

"Coming right up," said Spellslamzer, making what looked like a giant stamp appear. Rachel pulled on the lever next to it and the next scoop of ice cream that came out had a big smiley face on it.

"Alright!" She cheered and the others echoed her.

"I think we might need a few more ice cream makers, Spells," said Thumpback.

"Coming right up," said the Spell Punk as he had three more ice cream makers appear. He used his magic on two of them while Kairi continued helping Thumpback and Rachel, Amelia, and Crystal worked on the other one.

It wasn't long before the Ice Cream Sea was whole again and they were a bit tired, but happy as the shark from before came up to them and he grinned. "You restored the great Ice Cream Sea," he said. "Are you going to take a bite out of Lord Licorice too?"

The group laughed. "Well, we're certainly going to stop them," Rachel said to the shark. "And we'll make sure the protectors come back too."

"Good luck," the shark said with a smile. "Oh, and before I forget, Queen Frostine entrusted me with these, saying a group of six would one day come and help. I think she meant you guys."

With that, he dove down and resurfaced moments later with a small treasure chest in his mouth. He set it down carefully and Crystal, who was nearest to it, opened it and gasped happily. "I think they're charms!" She said.

She was right. Inside the chest were six charms in the shape of a double-scoop ice cream cone with a cherry on top. Rachel nodded and handed out the charms before placing hers on her charm bracelet. "Thank you," she said to the shark.

"Oh, thank _you _for restoring my home," he said before grinning. "Here, I know a secret path to King Kandy's Castle."

They followed him and he showed them a rainbow slide that was hidden behind a wall of waffle cone. "Thank you!" Kairi said to the shark before going down the slide. The others echoed her thanks before disappearing down the slide.

The shark had been right. They landed right outside King Kandy's Castle, though it looked more like Licorice Castle with sour candies on it, no doubt Kaos' work. "Okay, so how do we get in?" Thumpback asked, seeing there was no bridge to the castle.

Spellslamzer tried to use his magic, but it bounced off of something. "A force field," he said. "Clever."

Amelia spotted something. "I bet that's the lever to turn in off," she said, pointing to a lever by the door.

"How are we going to get in then?" Crystal asked.

"There must be a way," Rachel said.

Kairi noticed something brown coming their way and smiled. "Gloppy!" She called out happily.

The molasses swamp monster came up to them and smiled. "You've restored all of Candy Land!" He cheered.

"Well, not quite," Rachel said gently. "We still have to defeat Lord Licorice and Kaos and free the king and the protectors."

"She's right," Amelia said.

Kairi looked at Gloppy, getting an idea. "Gloppy, do you think you might be able to help us?" She asked sweetly. "A force field is preventing us from going in."

He grinned. "One moment," he said, diving into the swamp surrounding the castle. Moments later, he was on the other side of the force field and he pulled the lever, making the barrier disappear. "There you go."

"Thank you, Gloppy," Thumpback said and the others nodded their thanks.

"You're welcome," he said before quickly repairing the candy bridge. "Now hurry. There's no time to lose."

"He's right," Rachel said with a nod.

"Let's go teach those villains a lesson," Spellslamzer said.

"And restore Candy Land!" Crystal cheered.

Rachel placed her hand out with her palm facing downward and the others, including Gloppy, stacked their hands on hers and each others, all nodding as they got ready to enter the castle.

* * *

**The final battle approaches! :) Stay tuned for the final chapter coming next week! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	9. Licorice Castle-Kandy Castle

**Chapter 9: Licorice Castle-Kandy Castle **

Gloppy looked at them. "Did I hear right that one of you has the power to fly?" He asked.

"Well, Rachel can make us all float with her telekinesis," Kairi said.

"What do you have in mind, Gloppy?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"Well, Kaos and Lord Licorice will be expecting an approach from the castle door, so why not surprise them?" He suggested. "You could fly under the castle."

"Under the castle?" Amelia repeated.

Crystal then spotted something and tugged Rachel's hand. "But surely Kaos will be watching us," she said, gesturing outward with her hand, her pointer finger outwards. The older girl noticed the gesture and sighed, rolling her neck as if she had a cramp in it and she spotted the small camera her sister had seen.

"So we'll just make sure he doesn't see us," she said, winking at her sister and then winking at the others. "If we make a play for under the castle, I don't think he'll be able to see us."

"Are we certain about that?" Thumpback said, knowing that the two sisters were acting. He smiled at Kairi. "I don't suppose you could swim through chocolate, could you, my mermaid?"

"What, so you can 'feast' on me later?" She asked jokingly, smiling back at him, making him laugh.

Spellslamzer laughed. "A chocolate mermaid," he said. "What whale can resist that?"

"Especially when chocolate is his favorite?" Amelia said, getting an idea and looking at the swamp. "Gloppy, am I seeing things, or is there chocolate under your swamp?"

"Oh, yes," Gloppy said, smiling. "There's all kinds of chocolate in my swamp. I found the mixture of melted chocolate and molasses brings children running for a deliciously sweet, somewhat tart, treat."

Rachel grew thoughtful and activated her telekinesis, placing a protective wall around her sister and friends. "Stand back," she said.

They watched as she took a deep breath. "Gorilla Drilla taught me this trick the other day," she explained before she took out a large gear similar to the one that Gearshift used, fixing it so that it was in a spiral around her. She then began spinning around in mid-air, closing her eyes as she became a blur and shot downwards into the swamp.

The others saw why she shielded them. Molasses and chocolate flew everywhere as Rachel burrowed down into the liquid, slinging it off her gear into a controlled landing around the castle. Before long, a mountain of chocolate surrounded the castle and just before it could melt, the Tech Portal Master used her ice attacks that she had been practicing with King Pen and Chill, freezing the melting liquid so that it held firm. She finally stopped, looking a little dizzy, but then shook her head, smiling at her handiwork. "Come on, now's our chance!" She said. "Let's go under!"

But she gestured upwards and the team caught on as Rachel caught them in a telekinetic bubble and flew them up high to a high tower. "Okay, I think we might need some teleporting magic, Spells," she said.

"You got it," he said, snapping his fingers and they all disappeared into the castle moments before the chocolate wall melted. "Alright, we're in."

Gloppy came in too, smiling. "Nice," he said. "The stories were true about you Portal Masters being clever."

The four girls bowed their heads modestly while Thumpback and Spellslamzer grinned. "They certainly are," the whale said.

"Yes," the Spell Punk agreed.

Amelia gazed out of the room they were in, seeing no guards. "No guards," she said softly.

"Kaos and Lord Licorice must feel pretty sure that we'll fail if they didn't send any guards around," Kairi said.

"All the same, be careful," Rachel cautioned. "We wouldn't have seen that camera if Crystal hadn't spotted it."

The little girl was quiet and they saw she had teleported ahead, motioning to them when it was clear. Nodding, they followed the little one, but Rachel moved closer to Spellslamzer. "Get ready to teleport Crystal back here if she happens to run into danger," she said in a whisper.

"Will do," he said, knowing she was just being protective.

* * *

Surprisingly, they didn't run into any trouble and soon made it to a long hallway. Rachel paused, getting an uneasy feeling. "Guys, I think they might be waiting for us," she said.

"Okay, let's approach with caution," Kairi said.

Amelia nodded and Crystal stuck close to her sister. Thumpback looked at Rachel. "Can you gather us all in a bubble?" He asked.

Nodding, she did so and Spellslamzer teleported them in, timing it just right to where they appeared behind a pillar that was large enough to hide two Skylander giants. Carefully peeking around, the group saw Kaos and Lord Licorice looking out of sorts.

"They have all of Candy Land restored!" The candy villain said. "And I can't find them anywhere!"

"You fool! Keep looking!" Kaos berated him.

Rachel remembered her idea from before and smiled. "Hey, Kairi, you can mesmerize anyone with your singing, right?" She asked.

The Water Portal Master nodded, having learned that trick from Echo. She caught on what her friend was saying and began singing softly, but it was so soft that one would have to really strain their ears to hear it. Amelia got some rope ready and Spellslamzer had a bandana ready to gag the villain.

Lord Licorice thought he heard faint singing and turned to the pillar, curious and feeling rather mesmerized. He stood up and moved quietly. Kaos didn't see him as the short Portal Master was busy searching Candy Land for the Portal Masters and their two giant friends.

As Kairi kept singing, Crystal brought out a long bamboo staff, given to her by Hood Sickle as a Christmas gift. Holding it as he had taught her, she began spinning it, a mystical green mist surrounding the area in front of her. Lord Licorice continued coming forward, but they could see he was mesmerized by both Kairi's singing and Crystal's hypnotic staff spin. As the two kept up their attacks, Amelia quickly bound Lord Licorice's hands with rope and he was tied to the pillar in front of them, Rachel using her telekinesis to wind the rope unseeingly around the pillar and Spellslamzer put the gag on the villain, nodding when it was secure.

Lord Licorice suddenly blinked as the singing and staff twirling stopped and he struggled and tried to speak, but found himself bound and gagged. "Oh, don't worry, Licorice," Rachel said to him, her voice low. "We've got something special in mind for you."

He actually looked afraid at seeing them smirking before they heard Kaos yell. "Licorice! Where are you?" He yelled. "Oh, curses! I'll have to do this myself!"

The team moved quickly and quietly, seeing Kaos' back was turned and he was engrossed in his project, something that wasn't good if you wanted to be prepared for a sneak attack. Seeing he was busy, the group suddenly jumped and ambushed him. "HEY!" The evil Portal Master screamed out. "WHO DARES-MMPH!"

Quick as a flash, the group had him tied up and gagged too. "So nice of you to join the party, Kaos," Kairi said. "Now, you're going to tell us where King Kandy and the protectors are."

When they had been ready to catch Kaos, they noticed the king and protectors were gone, no doubt moved to another prison. Kaos now glared at them before starting to sweat when he saw Amelia and Crystal hold up long, fluffy feathers. "Let's give him some motive to think about telling us where they are," the Light Portal Master said.

"Let's get them comfortable," Spellslamzer said, snapping his fingers and two tables with cuffs on them appeared in the room. Using her telekinesis, Rachel brought both Kaos and Lord Licorice over to the tables and Thumpback secured them both. The two villains didn't look so sure anymore at seeing the devious smirks on the six heroes as they held up feathers.

"Alright, who wants to tickle who?" Rachel asked.

"Lord Licorice!" Crystal said instantly.

"I'm with her," Spellslamzer said.

"Kaos," said Kairi.

"Same here," Amelia said.

"I'll help you two tickle Kaos," Thumpback said.

Rachel grinned. "Then I'll help Crystal and Spells tickle Lord Licorice," she said.

Kaos mumbled protests as Amelia lifted up his shirt to reveal his stomach and Thumpback removed the villain's shoes. "Okay, Thumpy, how about you and I get his feet and Amelia gets his stomach?" Kairi said. "We can switch after a bit."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"I agree," Amelia said, bringing her feather down and twirling it in Kaos' belly button. His eyes bulged in surprise before he began shaking with laughter, though it was muffled behind his gag.

Spellslamzer had lifted up Lord Licorice's shirt as well and was dragging a feather over the exposed stomach, to which the candy villain shivered and tried to suck in his stomach, but that didn't help. Rachel and Crystal began tickling his underarms and they noticed the villain's shaking grew as his muffled laughter reached their ears. "Well, well, looks like these two villains are very ticklish," Rachel said.

"Let's see if this one might be willing to talk," Spellslamzer said, removing the gag, but still tickling Lord Licorice's stomach. The villain's laughter ran out at that. "How about it, Licorice? Feel like talking?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Licorice begged, squealing when the feather dipped into his belly button. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD IHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"All you have to do is talk, Licorice," Crystal said with a giggle as she tickled his right underarm with her fingers, making him squeal again.

"Hmm, perhaps raspberries might do the trick," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"I agree," Spellslamzer said. "It seems his belly button is rather sensitive."

Smirking, Rachel nodded and as the Spell Punk moved the feather to tickle Licorice's sides, the Tech Portal Master took a deep breath and blew a big raspberry right onto the ticklish belly button. The loudest squeal that ever came from the villain filled the room as he laughed even harder. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAT!" He pleaded. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

"Well, well, listen to that," Rachel said with a smirk.

"He sounds funny!" Crystal giggled.

Spellslamzer chuckled. "You willing to talk, Licorice?" He asked.

The candy villain nodded, looking winded. "Please, no more," he pleaded. "I'll talk."

Rachel smiled. "Give him a moment to catch his breath," she said as they turned to see the other three were tickling Kaos like crazy and the evil Portal Master was squealing as Thumpback blew giant raspberries into the ticklish stomach and Kairi and Amelia tickled his feet all over with feathers.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI OHOHOHOHOHOHORDER YOOHOOHOOHOOU TOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Kaos screamed out.

"Not a chance, Kaos!" Kairi said.

"Unless you tell us where the king and protectors are," Amelia said.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVER!" Kaos squealed out as his underarms and ribs were tickled.

Kairi smirked. "Thumpy, give him the biggest, ticklish raspberry on that belly button that you can," she said.

"As you command, my mermaid," the whale said, taking a deep breath and doing just that. Kaos looked ready to jump out of his skin as he let out the loudest squeal he could.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He pleaded.

"Surrender then," Amelia said. "You know we've defeated you."

But Kaos refused, to which Rachel looked at Crystal. "I think he needs to get a little closer to plant life, hon," she said.

The little girl grinned and with a wave of her hand, vines surrounded Kaos and were tickling him like no tomorrow, making him squeal constantly. "I think that just might be our trump card," Kairi said, smiling at the young girl. "Thanks, Crystal."

The Life Portal Master beamed before giggling. "Kaos is sure funny when he's laughing," she said.

"That he is," Spellslamzer said with a chuckle.

Lord Licorice gulped, feeling sympathy for his fellow villain. Rachel turned to him and smirked. "I think Licorice is wanting some attention," she said.

He looked panicked. "No, please!" He pleaded. "I beg you. Have mercy. I...I can't stand being tickled. I'm too ticklish."

"We certainly saw that," Spellslamzer said with a chuckle. "Tell you what, you tell us where the king and protectors are, and we'll let you go with a stern warning that if you should try this again, we'll tickle you to pieces and believe me, being magical, I know a few tricks to keep you in stitches."

Licorice gulped hard, shivering a bit. "Alright, I'll lead you to them," he said meekly.

Rachel prodded his side, making him jump and squeak. "No tricks, Licorice," she said firmly.

"Oh, no," he said, shaking his head. "None, I promise."

She nodded and turned to the others. "Guys, Licorice is going to lead us to where King Kandy and the protectors are," she said.

They stopped tickling Kaos. "Good," Thumpback said. "It looks like Kaos is about to pass out right now."

It was true. The evil Portal Master looked winded and he gazed at them angrily. "You...haven't...seen the last...of me," he said, too weak to do anything. He squealed when Thumpback poked him in the belly button.

"Watch the attitude, or I'll have Rachel give you that same laughing potion she gave you sometime back," he warned, making the short man gulp audibly.

"Let's get our friends free," Kairi said. "We can decide what to do with these villains later."

Lord Licorice led them to another part of the castle. "In here," he said, going into a room. The others followed with Thumpback carrying a bound Kaos.

"There they are!" A familiar voice said and they saw King Kandy and the six protectors looking at them with smiles.

"You did it!" Mr. Mint said happily.

"We knew we could count on you!" Jolly said with a cheer.

Kairi noticed the bars looked to be made of a mixture of hard candies and chocolate. "How do we get you out?" She asked them.

"Allow me," Gloppy said, going up to the bars and munching on them happily. They watched with smiles as he ate away the last of the bars and King Kandy stepped out, the six protectors behind him.

"Thank you all," the king said gratefully, smiling at them and going up to Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your grandmother would be proud, Kairi."

She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said.

Jolly went up to Spellslamzer, smiling. "Thank you for saving my Gumdrop Mountains," he said.

"And for saving my Ice Cream Sea," Queen Frostine said, smiling at Kairi.

"And my Peppermint Forest," Mr. Mint said, shaking Rachel's hand.

"And my Lollipop Woods," Princess Lolli said, giving Crystal a friendly hug.

"And my house," Grandma Nutt said, giving Amelia a warm hug.

Plumpy shook Thumpback's hand. "And my Gingerbread Orchard," he said.

The group smiled before Rachel looked over at the two villains that had caused so much trouble. "We'll take Kaos back with us and make sure he won't trouble you all again," she said, looking at her sworn enemy sternly. "And I hope you take Spellslamzer's warning, Licorice."

The candy villain shuddered in fear, but nodded meekly. King Kandy nodded. "I think he'll behave himself," he said.

Spellslamzer teleported Lord Licorice back to the Licorice Thicket and teleported Kaos back to Skylands, nodding a moment later. "Master Eon says that Kaos is back at his lair," he said.

"Good," Kairi said before smiling. "Come on, let's help the protectors get back to their homes."

"Oh, wait," King Kandy said. "I have something for you all."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out six charms that were shaped into crowns. "You all deserve these for your bravery," he said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Rachel said and the others echoed her thanks, putting the charms on their bracelets. The king smiled.

"One more thing," he said. "I know Mr. Pop is needing some more candy. Might I trouble you all to take some to him?"

The girls and giant Skylanders grinned. "We'd be happy to," Amelia said.

He smiled and it wasn't long before they had a lot of candy and began the trek back to Mr. Pop's candy shop. They first stopped in each area of Candy Land, starting with the Ice Cream Sea. The protectors hugged them all before waving goodbye as they reached their homes and the group made it to Mr. Pop's shop, going in and smiling at the shop owner as they showed him the bags of candy they had.

"Well done!" He said happily. "I and all of Candy Land are in your debt."

"There's no debt among friends," Spellslamzer said, smiling.

"We had a great adventure," Crystal said.

"One of the best," Kairi said before looking around. "I feel closer to my grandmother knowing that she had a special connection to this place."

"You remind me of her, Kairi," Mr. Pop said kindly. "Which reminds me, before she went to her reward, she asked me to give you and your friends these charms when you arrived."

He held out his hands and they saw he had six sweet shop charms. "To complete your collection," he said.

Each accepted a charm, thanking him and he smiled. "Also, take some of the candy with you," he said. "You've earned it."

Thanking him again, they accepted some candy to take with them and soon were back in Skylands, being greeted by their friends and family. Master Eon smiled at them. "Well done," he said. "I knew you six could rise to the challenge and save Candy Land."

"No matter what comes our way, we'll defeat the villains and save the innocent," Rachel said firmly.

"Ditto," Amelia said.

"All the way," Kairi said with a nod.

"Cause we don't give up!" Crystal cheered.

"That's right," Thumpback said with a nod, hugging Kairi, who hugged him back and kissed him.

"With courage, determination, and the magic inside of us," Spellslamzer said, picking up Crystal, who hugged him happily.

Master Eon nodded proudly and up in Heaven, Kairi's grandmother smiled down upon the group, proud of them all, especially her granddaughter.

* * *

**And that concludes "The Magic Inside Of Us". I want to extend a big thanks to antaurilover685 for requesting this. :) It was fun to write. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Any flames will be used to make s'mores! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
